Memories
by Books are our escapes
Summary: When Rose gets in a car accident, Dimitri's plans to propose get hijacked. Will their relationship make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! So this is a little fic i started forever ago but finally decided to post this. There is a second chapter that I am working on currently so hopefully it will be up soon. Please enjoy and review!**

Dimitri POV

"Alright class, that's all for today. I will see you all bright and early Saturday morning." Dimitri dismissed his class and swung his gym bag over his shoulder. "Rose can you stay back for a minute?" This was it; he was finally going to ask her to go to dinner with him. He has been waiting to ask her this for a long time but never thought it was appropriate. He watched as she turned and looked at him over her shoulder, smiling as she turned around.

"Sure, what's up Comrade?" she pulled her long dark hair out of its bun as she said that. God he loved her hair. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to go out for dinner or a movie sometime." God why was he so nervous? He had asked out tons of girls before. For a second she just stared at him, looking kind of confused. Then she smiled and started to laugh.

"Of course I would Dimitri! Pick me up Friday at seven?" She flashed him one of her signature smiles then ran off to meet her friends.

That was two years ago. The first time he asked Rose on a date. As he drove down her street to pick her up for dinner, Dimitri reached into his coat pocket and felt the small velvet box waiting there for her. He reached to turn up the radio when his phone rang. Dimitri looked down and saw that it was Lissa, Rose's best friend.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri, I need you to get down here as fast as possible, Rose is in the hospital!" He didn't wait for an explanation; he just hung up and started turning around as fast as he could.

When he got to the hospital he rushed in and talked to the nurse on duty.

"Rose Hathaway. What room is she in? I'm her boyfriend I heard she was in an accident of some sort. Where is she?!" The nurse directed Dimitri to the waiting room and he sat in one of the chairs closest to her door. He saw Lissa with her boyfriend Christian sitting across from him.

"Thank goodness you're here Dimitri, we have been worried sick."

"Have they said anything yet?" He asked nervously.

"No, but they should soon."

"So what happened?" His leg was shaking.

"We don't really know. Someone found her lying on the side of the street, unconscious and they called 911. The hospital called us because we are on her emergency contact list; I called you as soon as I could. We only got here a few minutes before you." At that point the door opened. They all stood up to hear the news.

"Well, she hit her head pretty hard, but she is going to live." Dimitri breathed a sigh of relief. "In fact, we are releasing her today." The doctor opened the door some more to let her out. Even in a hospital gown she looked amazing. Dimitri pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Putting his arm around her waist, Dimitri lifted Rose up for a kiss. She leaned into the kiss with more ferocity than normal.

"Hey Liss, long time no see," Rose smiled after she broke away from the kiss. "So, does anyone want to tell me why tall dark and handsome over here just kissed me?"

 **Hehehe... Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2! I'd just like to clarify that this is an au where they are all human.**

 **And a quick thing to the guest who left the rather rude review: I am aware that the first chapter was pretty short, however it was not four paragraphs. I wrote that at least a year ago and my writing has improved a lot since then. Next time you think that a story doesn't have enough detail or you just straight up don't like it, don't read it and sure as hell don't leave a rude af review like that,**

Rose looked around at the faces of her friends. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Dimitri took a step back, utterly shocked. He couldn't meet Rose's eye, he could barely look at her without feeling his heart break any more. "Dimitri," he half whispered. "My name is Dimitri."

Rose looked between Lissa and Dimitri with a half smirk. "Look, I'm not complaining but why are you here? I'm like 98% sure I've never seen you before."

Dimitri sat down in the chair behind him and put his head in his hands. "I'm getting out of here," he sighed, standing up. "Christian will you call me when… Just call me." With that Dimitri walked out of the waiting area and outside. He got in his car and sat there in silence. "Why… Why did this have to happen to her?"

(Rose POV)

Rose watched as Dimitri left and felt a pang in her heart. "Liss tell me for real. Who is that guy?" Rose gave her best friend a serious look.

"Rose…" Lissa looked over at her boyfriend, Christian, and sighed. "Come on," she took Rose's hand and pulled her back into her room. "Dimitri is your boyfriend. You two have been together for two years," Lissa explained as she sat Rose down on her bed. "You met in his karate class and wouldn't shut up about him until he asked you out one day."

Rose looked at Lissa in shock. "What? No, Liss, you're wrong. I'm dating Mason, not this Dimitri guy, no matter how hot he is. Speaking of which, where is Mason? I obviously got hurt, why isn't he here?"

Lissa's eyes widened and she looked down at her lap. "Rose, Mason… you stopped dating three years ago."

"What? No, Mason and I wouldn't break up, we just wouldn't," Rose shook her head in denial.

"Rose, Mason died. He was attacked one night after a date with you. That's why you started taking karate classes," Christian explained. "You were devastated for months but eventually got over it. Belikov was really what helped you get over Mason."

Rose shook her head again, ignoring the tears running down her face. She looked around for her jacket and pulled out her phone. "Mason...come on pick up…" Rose muttered to herself as she dialed the number she knew by heart. The phone rung for a few seconds until the answering machine picked up.

"How may I help you?" she heard a voice say. Rose let out a silent gasp when she didn't recognize the man's voice but quickly swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Is Mason there?" She half demanded.

"Mason? Nah, this is Adrian. Who are you?" Rose felt her heart shatter at those words.

"Sorry..wrong number," she muttered before hanging up the phone and putting it on the bed beside her. "He...he changed his number," she explained to herself.

"No Rose, he didn't. He died," Christian took Rose's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Lissa pulled Rose into a hug and gently rubbed her back. Rose let herself cry into Lissa's shoulder.

Two days later Rose was released from the hospital and Lissa drove her home. "I've called your parents already and explained everything that happened," Lissa said as she pulled into the Hathaway's driveway. Rose looked up at her house with a sigh and slowly got out of the car.

"My dad is here?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Lissa was about to answer when she realized- Rose thought she had never met her father. She apparently didn't remember the last three years of her life, including meeting her father. Rose had ran into her father about a year before when she was traveling through Europe with Dimitri over the summer. "Yeah, he came home a little while ago, him and your mother are back together," Lissa spoke as if she were speaking to a young child or a wounded animal and Rose hated it.

"Stop that, you don't have to act like I'm some fragile piece of glass, Liss. I'm still me, just with a few less memories." Rose took a deep breath and shut the car door before walking up the path. She opened the front door and walked in slowly, "Mom? I'm home…"

Janine came out into the hallway and broke into a grin when she saw her daughter. She walked over and quickly pulled Rose into a hug, surprising her daughter quite a bit.

"Mom," Rose said as she pushed her mother away. "Mom what are you doing?"

Janine froze a little at her daughter's words. "I…"

"She doesn't remember about Mason's death, Ms. Hathaway," Lissa explained. "We've tried to explain it to her but…" Lissa trailed off when she saw the look in Janine's eyes. A look of pure pain and heartbreak.

If Rose didn't remember Mason's death then she didn't remember his funeral, she didn't remember crying into her mother's arms when they got home. "That's okay, Lissa. Thank you for trying. And please, I've told you a million times, call me Janine." She turned to Rose and gave her a gentle smile. "Come on, your father wants to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I promise that this is a romitri fic, you just have to wait for it.**

 **I will keep this short, so please review if you liked it and/or my saying wait for it got the song Wait For It stuck in your head!**

It was almost a month after Rose's accident and only a few memories had come back to her. She remembered Mason dying, remembered the heartbreaking feeling when she got the call from his roommate that he never came home.

Rose had just dropped her keys on the table when her phone rang. She had just celebrated her one year anniversary with Mason at a fancy Italian restaurant in the city. They had spent a few hours walking around after dinner, enjoying the city and each other's company. After having some of the best gelato she had ever tasted, Rose realized she needed to get home and gave Mason a long kiss and an "I love you" before heading to her parked car just a few blocks down. She had been grinning the whole drive home and couldn't help but sing along to almost every song that came on the radio.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and quickly answered when she saw that it was Mason's roommate calling.

"Hey Castile, what's up?" Rose asked with a half smirk as she walked through her small off campus apartment.

"You went out with Mason tonight, right?" There was a desperation in Eddie's voice that instantly sparked worry in Rose's heart.

"Yeah, it's our anniversary. Is everything okay?"

"Please tell me he came home with you tonight?"

 _Shit…_ Rose stopped walking and leaned against the doorframe in her bedroom. "No… he was going back to your place so he could help you finish editing that project you have." A thousand thoughts were racing through Rose's mind. Was it too late for there to be traffic? Could he have stopped into that bar his friend, Caxton, works at to say hi?

"Rose, Mason never came home. I haven't heard from him since he left to meet you at that restaurant." Rose knew something was wrong now. Eddie only got that tone in his voice when he was truly scared.

"Shit, Eddie. Give me a second and I'll call you back, okay?" Rose hung up after Eddie agreed and quickly opened her messages to text Mason.

 _Babe, where are you? Eddie said you didn't come home tonight, everything okay?_

She waited ten minutes for a response.

Nothing.

Rose felt fear rise up in her chest. Mason never took that long to text back. She quickly called the bar and asked if Mason ever showed up. Caxton said he hadn't seen Mason that night but would let Rose know if he stopped by. She thanked him quickly and hung up.

Rose was scared. It didn't happen very often, she prided herself on being practically fearless. But there she was, clutching her phone to her chest with tears running down her face, waiting for a text that would never come.

After ten minutes of standing like that, Rose took a shaky breath and called Eddie again. "Anything?"

"No. Rose I..I traced his phone. He is still in the city, but in some alleyway down by that Chinese place."

"I'll call the police. I will meet you there in twenty minutes." Rose wiped away her tears and hung up. She quickly dialed 911 and waited for someone to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend didn't get home after our date and he's not answering any texts or calls. His roommate tracked his phone to an alleyway in the city and we are both really worried that he might-" she froze. Rose couldn't bring herself to say the next words.

"Miss I am afraid we cannot do anything at the moment. He could have just dropped his phone on the street and not noticed. I am very sorry-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? He could be- he could be seriously hurt and you aren't going to send anyone because you think he just dropped his phone? That is complete bullshit!" Rose hung up before the officer could say anything. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head before going out to her kitchen and grabbing her keys. "Dropped his phone my ass…" she muttered as she went out to her car.

Rose shuddered at the memory and was surprised to feel that her cheeks were wet. She looked down at her phone and slowly hovered her finger over the picture of her and Mason she had found looking through her camera roll to try and jog her memory. She closed her eyes and hit the delete button, not being able to see his face without breaking down.

Rose was trying to remember, she really was, but it was hard. She did start to remember this Dimitri guy, but only through pictures she had and stories her friends had told her. She hadn't seen him since that day in the hospital and even though she didn't know the guy, the look of heartbreak on his face was burned into her mind. Rose clicked the home button on her phone and sighed when she saw her home screen. It was a picture of her, Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri in Spain that they asked a German couple to take for them the Summer before. At least that's what they told her.


	4. Rewrite

**Hey guys Unfortunatly this is not a new chapter.**

 **I am thinking about deleting this story, rewriting it, and reposting it.**

 **As I have been continuing to work on this story I have realized that my writing has improved since I wrote the first chapter. I am defenitly going to continue writing this fic but to get where I want to go I will need to change quite a few things earlier in the fic. I have not yet rewritten any of it but I plan on doing some this weekend.**

 **Hopefully after I repost this will be much better and will have chapters with more than six hundred words.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a positive review, reading them makes me so happy.**


End file.
